


Years Of War

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1940s-50s era, AU where the war never ended, Angst, Bad Puns, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Wartale (Alternate Universe), We'll get to that later, gender neutral chara, gender neutral frisk, implied suicide, really cute stuff but also pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone Frisk had ever known has been killed on the battlefield, and causes them to runaway deep into an unknown territory. They are found by a group of monsters, who take them in as a prisoner of war. But, they soon grow to love and accept the child. Soon enough, bad things begin to erupt and it's up to Frisk to stop the endless rage before the entire monster civilization is destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Years Of War

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very big project I've been working on for a while, so enjoy!

he sun was starting to set, illuminating the sky with an orange glow. Frisk’s crimson eyes stared out the window of their home, watching and waiting for something to happen. Judging by the normal evenings, nothing was going on. Their mother, Justine, hummed a soft tune while running a brush through Frisk’s dark hair. They could smell freshly baked bread from the kitchen. All in all, it seemed like a relaxing afternoon, but Frisk was suddenly startled; the sound of marching feet came from outside. Justine stopped humming and stood up to investigate. They could smell smoke and crackling fire rushing through the village. The world seemed to slow down in the heat of the moment. Screams of terror rang out, piercing Frisk’s ears and giving them a panicked feeling. The beautiful sunset they had seen was covered by the sights of monsters running about and dark, swirling smoke filling the air. 

Their parents were rushing about, trying to get prepared in the most drastic of moments. Frisk looked around, before rushing under the couch to hide from whatever danger may come. Frisk’s mom and dad seemed unusually calm, even while under stress. Nothing Frisk wasn’t used to. After all, Justine’s soul represented patience; it glowed cyan when summoned. She was very relaxed and understanding when it came to others, whether it be monster or human. She even had a job as an ambassador to monsters, and had helped many get along well in the past. Unfortunately, even her efforts were not enough to stop this war from coming about. Frisk’s father, Alex, had a soul of bravery. He was never afraid to take action and stop people from doing what was wrong. He would do anything for a cause, as long as it was right. He’d dove into dangerous situations before, saving many people from almost certain death. It seemed as if neither of them would be able to prevent the oncoming doom.

Sometimes, Frisk wondered how they could possibly be related to them. Even though they represented determination, they were often afraid of the unknown and didn’t like to take action often. Frisk had a hard time keeping calm under pressure, unlike their family members. How could they stay determined if they couldn’t stay relaxed when in any sort of stress? Although they’ve asked this question for as long as they could remember, they had never gotten an answer.

Justine and Alex approached where Frisk was hiding, and peeked their faces under the couch. They looked worried, but happy.

“Stay here, dear. Everything will be alright.” Justine said, clenching Frisk’s hand before beginning to exit the house. “Stay determined!” She called out, and the door shut behind them.

Frisk grew anxious. What if something happened? Something bad? They scrambled to their feet, standing up to look out the window once again. What they saw was utter chaos and bloodshed. There were burning bodies of people they knew, and the once gorgeous flower gardens that grew outside had been charred to crisps. Frisk could feel tears growing in their eyes. How could this have happened…? Just then, they saw their parents being consumed by a giant creature made of fire, before it turned to look at Frisk straight in the eyes and bound towards their home. No words could describe how terrified they were. It burst open the door, setting the house on fire. Frisk fell to the ground and protected their head in case the monster decided to attack them, even though it wouldn’t do much. After trembling for a few moments, the fire creature looked sympathetic and sad, and ran away.

Frisk was in shock. They had to take action, and fast. There was a large hole in the wall behind them that led outside, and they bolted for it. They didn’t look back at the ruins the attack left on their village, they just kept running and running until they couldn’t run anymore. By the time they stopped, the sky was dark and they had found themselves stranded in a dark forest. Nobody seemed to be around, at least. Frisk hugged their arms in an attempt to warm themselves from the cold temperature that lurked there. 

The forest was unlike anything they had ever seen. It had purple tinted trees that touched the sky, magenta crystals which added a glow to the atmosphere, and various exotic plants covered with beautiful blossoms and thorns. Frisk tried their best not to get snagged by one of them, but it was a lost cause as they had already scraped themselves severely while running in there. Frisk’s body ached and they wished there was a place to rest, but no such place existed at the time. It seemed as if the world was always on edge. They couldn’t stop for even a second.

They kept walking in no particular direction, unknowing of the dangers that lurked ahead.


End file.
